Conventional LC tank devices require a protected area within which the inductor portion of the LC tank device is placed and the varactor portion of the LC tank device or any other devices of integrated circuits of integrated circuit chips are excluded in order to avoid, eddy currents and electric field coupling to elements of the integrated circuits. Thus large regions of prime chip area are effectively wasted and the parasitic capacitances of the long metal connections over the protection area between the inductor and the varactor reduce the quality (Q) value and the frequency tuning range of the LC tank. The horizontal metal connections dominate the total connection parasitic capacitances. In order to recover these presently unused regions and improve the performances of the integrated circuit chip, a new LC tank device is required.